Complexity
by X Vicky X
Summary: Sequal to Difficulty. Gwen deals with the consequences of her actions, Jack is there to support her. Jack/Gwen.


**Complexity**

**Pairing: Jack/Gwen (duh)**

**This is a sequal to my previous story Difficulty. You should probably read that first if you haven't already. This is set a month after Difficulty. It is eet after Meat- but before Something Borrowed...which means Tosh and Owen are in it.**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Torcwood.**

* * *

"Stop biting your nails."

"Who are you my mother? I can bite my nails if I want to."

"Yeah- but then you get upset because you think your nails look horrible."

"Are you saying my nails look horrible? Thanks Jack. You always know how to make me feel great."

"I didn't say that." He groaned, dealing with a pregnant Gwen was sometimes harder than dealing with an alien invasion, at least the aliens didn't bite his head off every few minutes, then apologise in tears moments later. Gwen was now 3 months pregnant, and had been living with Jack in the Hub for the past month.

"Anyway, I'm biting my nails because I'm bloody nervous." She moved her hands to her lap, and closed her eyes briefly. "I have no idea how to tell them." Today, she was finally going to tell her parents that she was pregnant, she had been reluctant to do so and Jack had finally convinced her that she should- he told her it would be even more difficult to explain if they visited her in the future and found her with a baby. Gwen had hit him for this comment.

"You'll be fine." She rolled her eyes, and went to raise her hand to her mouth again; he caught it in hers before she could get to her nails again. He held her hand comfortingly. "Are you sure you don't want me there with you?"

"That would be a brilliant idea wouldn't it Jack?" She said, her voice full of sarcasm. "Hi Mum and Dad, I'm pregnant because of an affair I had with my boss- and here he is!"

"I was only trying to help."

"I know." She sighed. "I'm sorry." She looked at him, and he was looking away from her. She pouted slightly. "You're not mad at me are you?" He turned back to look at her and smiled at her facial expression, she knew that always worked on him. Before he could answer they heard her name being called by a nurse. They followed her into the Doctors room and were greeted by her, she then told Gwen to lie on the table. This was something else that she was terrified about- the first scan. She had pretty much convinced herself that something was going to be wrong; despite Jack's constant comforting that everything was alright. Jack had really put up with a lot from her over the last month; in her opinion the man deserved a medal. Jack sat in chair next to the table and held Gwen's hand. If he was totally honest, he was nervous too, but if Gwen knew this she would probably break down. Or kill him.

Gwen lifted her top away from her stomach, and gasped slightly as the cold jelly was put on her small bump. She then felt the slight pressure from the wand and a few seconds later the sound of a heartbeat could be heard.

"And there's your baby." The doctor said indicating to the small shape on the screen.

"Wow." Jack and Gwen said simultaneously.

* * *

Gwen sat in the waiting room alone whilst Jack had gone off to call Ianto. She looked at the ultrasound picture she had in her hands. She smiled; it still didn't feel real until this morning, before she had seen her baby for the first time. It was still a strange concept to her, being pregnant with Jack's baby. She still felt incredibly guilty for how Rhys had found about her and Jack. She had been planning on leaving him soon, and being with Jack for as long as she could, before she got old, or- as she always feared- until he got bored of her. The guilt mixed with her pregnancy hormones had made her extremely irritable. Jack hadn't once shouted back at her though. He really had been amazing, she could tell he was unsure about it all, and he had no idea how to handle the situation, but he was acting in a way she never thought he would. When he had run off when she first told him, that was what she had expected- even though she had been upset. Today, she could have sworn she saw a tear in his eye when their baby was on screen. Gwen ran her finger over the picture, and then laid a hand on her tiny bump.

"You have no idea what trouble you've caused." She said gently. "And if it's up to me you never will." She looked up and Jack was standing in front of her smiling widely. She smiled, and stood up to walk over to him. He grabbed her hand as she got to him and they walked out the hospital hand in hand.

* * *

Jack parked Gwen's car outside the restaurant she was meeting her parents in. She had forbidden him from driving the SUV to the hospital, because she didn't want anyone to panic when they was Torchwood arrive. Gwen took a deep breath and went to open the door.

"Gwen," she looked at him, "Good luck." She smiled at him slightly and lent into him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Call me when you need me to pick you up."

"Yes Captain." She said, doing a mock salute. She got out of the car before he could retaliate. As she walked to the restaurants entrance she tugged on her shirt slightly, it was slightly loose, because in her normal clothes her bump was showing. She didn't want her parents to find out that she was pregnant because they could see it. Jack had assured her that if you didn't know she was pregnant you wouldn't be able to tell. She walked into the restaurant and saw her parents sitting at a table already. They smiled at her. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Gwen and her parents had finished their main courses and were waiting for their desserts. She hadn't told them yet, she had no idea how to do it. Conversation had been pleasant, and they had steered clear of the topic of Rhys, they knew that the relationship was over- just not the circumstances in which it finished. She was so worried that they were going to hate her for it.

"Gwen? Are you even listening to me?" She looked up as her mother's accusing voice ripped through her thoughts.

"Sorry mum, I have a lot on my mind." She replied, smiling sheepishly, her dad smiled at Gwen in a sympathetic way. Her mother had always been extremely overbearing. Her mother went to say something in reply, but Gwen stopped her. "I have something to tell you two."

"What is it dear?"

"I'm not sure how to say this," She paused and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." It seemed simple, but it really wasn't. She looked at her parent's expressions, both of them looked shocked.

"I thought something was up." Her mother started. "How long have you known?"

"A month." She replied quietly.

"How could you not tell us before?" Her mother sounded disappointed now. Before she could answer that, her mother asked another question; "Does Rhys know?" She wasn't surprised that they would naturally assume Rhys would be the father.

"Yes. I told him as soon as I found out." Well, right after telling Jack. Now she wished he was here, holding her hand under the table, supporting her.

"Is that why you broke up? Because he found out you were pregnant?" Her mother's questions were tiring; her dad was sitting there staring at her.

"Well, basically yes. It's more complicated than that though."

"How?" This time her father spoke. She could see the look in his eyes, disappointment. He'd already figured it out- he just wanted confirmation.

"It's not Rhys's baby." She said quietly, they both heard her though.

"Well whose is it then?" Gwen winced at her mother's tone, and she didn't appreciate her referring to the baby as "it". At this moment the waiter appeared with the desserts and placed them in front of them, an awkward silence fell over the table. When the waiter went Gwen's mum carried on with her interigation.

"Well?"

"My boss- Jack, is the dad."

"And how long were you..." her mother trailed off unable to word it properly.

"How long was I having an affair with him?" She paused, her mother nodded. "Six months." There was silence from both of them. Both of them so evidently disappointed in her, she didn't blame them. She got the ultrasound picture out of her bag and handed it to her mother, her father leaned over and looked too. It was then handed back to her. Not a word said. Now she was worried.

"Are you keeping it?" Her mother asked, her voice strained. She was either really angry or sad. Both were equally as bad for Gwen.

"What?" Gwen was shocked; she couldn't seriously be implying what Gwen thought she was.

"I asked if you were keeping it."

"_It_ is my baby, and I would never even consider abortion if that's what you're implying." She was angry now. This was her mother, she was supposed to be supportive of her- no matter what mistakes she had made.

"You have to consider what it's going to be like Gwen, you'll be a single mother, it will-"

"Who ever said that I was doing this on my own? I'm living with Jack, and we are doing this together." Her voice broke, _damn hormones, _she tried to hold the tears back. This was becoming too much for her.

"You really think he's going to stay with you?" Her mother asked.

"Yes I do. And you know what mum- I bloody love him!" She cried, some people in the restaurant turned around, some people pretended to ignore it. It felt wrong that the first time she admitted she loved Jack was to a restaurant full of strangers whilst she was arguing with her parents. She looked at them; her dad looked apologetic, but said nothing. Her mother had a steel look on her face.

Gwen grabbed her bag and her scan of the baby and stormed out of the restaurant. She leant on a wall outside the restaurant and sobbed, trying to contain it because she was in public. People were staring at her, she could hear a few of them mumbling remarks about drinking too much. She closed her eyes and looked down and tried to stop crying, she couldn't. The tears kept coming. She suddenly felt someone touch her shoulder. Her eyes shot open, and the tears poured out. Jack was standing right in front of her. He wiped a tear from each cheek, which were instantly replaced. He silently pulled her into him and hugged her tightly, she put her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

"I take it that it didn't go well then." He said jokingly. He heard a small laugh from Gwen through her tears, as she hit his back.

"It was horrible." She sobbed. "Can we just go back to the Hub. I'll tell you there."

"Anything you want sweetheart." He smiled at her; he put an arm around her shoulders and led her to where he had parked the car.

* * *

By the time that had returned to the Hub she had calmed down, and Jack sent the others home so that they could be alone. Gwen could feel the others staring at her, it was pretty obvious that she had been crying. Tosh looked like she felt really bad for her, and even Owen looked a little sympathetic. She looked at Ianto, who averted his gaze. Since he had found out about the pregnancy he hadn't really spoken to her. Gwen expected that Ianto thought her and Jack having sex was temporary thing, and that Jack would go back to him. It was another reason she felt guilty, Ianto's heart had also been broken. Another innocent person hurt because of her selfish needs. Jack could see the tears welling up in her eyes again, and led her to the conference room once the others had all left.

"So what happened then?" He asked as he sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Basically what I expected- disappointment, mainly from my mum. Dad couldn't get a word in edge ways." She looked at their hands, and remembered what she had shouted in the restaurant "_I bloody love him."_ "I think she wants me to have an abortion." She said quietly.

"What, did she say that?" Jack couldn't quite believe it.

"Not exactly. She told me that I needed to consider what it will be like to be a single mother. I think she's more worried about explaining this 'embarrassing' situation to the family."

"But you won't be doing it alone. I'm going to be here every step of the way."

"She doesn't think you will."

"You know I will though, don't you?" She looked way him, he looked quite upset.

"Of course I know that. She wouldn't listen. That's when I stormed out." She saw the relief on his face. Something then dawned on Gwen "You were outside the restaurant. I was supposed to call you when I wanted to leave." She said in a slightly accusing tone. Not that she wasn't please he had been there, she just wanted to know why.

"I know you didn't want me there, but if it went badly I just wanted to be near- so you didn't have to wait around too long." He paused; she could tell there was more

"So..."

"So I parked the car around the corner and waited for you to come out or call me." He looked slightly embarrassed. She smiled at him.

"Jack! That's so sweet." She leant over and kissed him. Suddenly her phone started ringing. She got it out of her pocket. It said "Mum" on the screen, and she rejected the call.

"You'll have to talk to her sometime."

"I know. Just, not tonight. She really upset me Jack- and I know I probably over-reacted but she's my mum. She's supposed to support me." Her voice broke again, but she held back the tears. She moved her spare hand to her stomach. "All I know is I'm going to support our child no matter what." Silence fell over them briefly. Jack smiled at her then broke the silence.

"Come on then, let's go to bed- you look tired." Her smile turned into a glare and she removed her hand from his, and stood up.

"You're just full of compliments today aren't you!" She walked past him, in a slight huff. He rolled his eyes behind her. The next six months of his life were going to be exactly like this-him supposedly doing something wrong and her getting disproportionately angry about it. If Jack was honest, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**So- as per I have the cheesy one liner at the end.**

**Hope you liked it :D**

**I am working on Another chance (chapter 4) and will soon start on another part of this series. I might even do Difficulty and this one from Owen, Tosh Ianto's points of view.**

**Please Review.**

**Love, Vicky x x x**


End file.
